castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Flowers For Your Grave
Flowers for Your Grave is the first episode of of the first season of Castle. Summary Famous murder mystery writer Richard Castle is questioned by the NYPD when a murder scene is found as described in one of his novels. Castle must join forces with attractive detective Kate Beckett to find the killer, all the while trying to get ideas for his next series of novels. Recap A beautiful woman is murdered, her nude body covered with rose petals. So how exactly does famed mystery novelist Richard Castle (Nathan Fillion) fit in to this real-life whodunit? That’s what we want to know, because everyone loves a mystery. We first meet mystery man Richard Castle at a crowded Manhattan party where he’s halfheartedly doing the press tour thing. The bash celebrates Castle’s latest and last novel in his successful Storm book series. His publisher/ex-wife, Gina, has grown accustomed to Castle’s healthy alimony checks. So she’s more than a little ticked that he’s killing off their billion-dollar business because of a little writer’s block. At the murder scene, Detective Kate Beckett (Stana Katic) studies the flowery corpse of 24-year-old Alison Tisdale. Beckett can’t shake an uncanny feeling of déjà-vu. But why? Back at the party, Castle asks his flamboyant mother, Martha, if she started the writer’s block rumor. Martha dismisses the charge by chasing after a silver-haired gentleman. Castle confides to his sassy teenage daughter, Alexis, that he ditched his mega-popular book series because everything was becoming too predictable. Perhaps he just needs a little inspiration. Enter Beckett—flashing her badge. These two need to talk. Down at the precinct, Castle tries to flirt with Beckett and fails miserably. (NOTE: This is awkward, close-talking scene numero uno! If we made a drinking game out of all the upcoming face-to-face-yet-barely-not-touching moments between our favorite new sexually-charged leads, we’d all be hammered by the third commercial break. No lie!) Beckett shows Castle photos of the murder victim. He quickly realizes it matches a scene from one of his books, Flowers For Your Grave. The case of another recent murder victim, small-claims lawyer Marvin Fisk, mirrors a scene from Castle’s Hell Hath No Fury. After Castle leaves, perplexed, we discover the buttoned-up Beckett is a closet Castle fan. Ha! Much to Beckett’s chagrin, Castle is allowed to assist her on the case. Flirtatious banter ensues. Oh, Castle’s good—doing some pointed armchair psychology on Beckett. But does he peg her correctly? We don’t know her well enough to be sure. But we can’t wait to find out. His analysis is incisive and confrontational in a manner which, he will come to learn, doesn't generally bring the best out of Beckett. The two new partners discover the next victim: a woman face down in a rooftop pool, wearing a yellow evening gown and a tiara. Castle recognizes it as the murder from his Death of a Prom Queen. More copycat action! They get a match on some prints—Kyle Cabot of Brooklyn. The cops enter Cabot’s place where they find a boatload of creepy evidence and Cabot, himself, chanting, “Get out of my house!” At the precinct, Beckett, Castle and Beckett’s boss, Captain Montgomery, watch as Kyle rocks back and forth in the interrogation room. The suspect looks to be a fairly disturbed fellow, so the cops think he did it. Castle doesn’t. We’re gonna go with our instincts and side with the civilian. As Beckett delves deeper into the investigation, she begins to have doubts as well. Castle steals Beckett’s file (by way of flirting/distracting) and eventually clears the obsessive Cabot. The guy was set up. The dynamic/flirtatious/combative duo zero-in on an heir to a fortune to be gained following Tisdale’s death—her brother, Harrison. But, alas, his alibis all check out. Nevertheless, Castle and Beckett get a search warrant while Harrison races home to shred some evidence. When they arrive at Harrison’s place, Beckett handcuffs Castle to the car. She doesn’t want him getting in the way. Fortunately, Castle manages to get unshackled just in time to chase an escaping Harrison. Beckett catches up to them, as Harrison holds a gun on Castle. We discover that all those days of spinning murder mysteries have really paid off, as Castle figures out the true motive behind Alison Tisdale’s murder. Castle explains that Alison wasn’t just killed her for cash. Harrison also wanted to punish his father for preferring Alison over him. A quick elbow move allows Castle to knock the gun away from Harrison and Beckett takes it from there. Back home, Castle taps away at his computer. Finally inspired, he’s writing again. The next morning, Castle returns to the precinct. He’s basing the main character of his next set of novels on Beckett—and he’s asking to do more research. Looks like this could be the beginning of a…of a… Well, we have no idea what this will be. But we can’t wait to find out. Because everyone loves a mystery. Promo 500px|left Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala R. Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson as Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly C. Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Stars * Monet Mazur as Gina Cowell * James Patterson as Himself * Stephen J. Cannell as Himself * Dan Castellaneta as Judge Markway * Colby French as Detective * Keir Dullea as Jonathan Tisdale * Brian Avers as Harrison Tisdale * Kurt David Anderson as Kyle Cabot * Ian Jarvis as Bert * Caitlin McHugh as Receptionist * Kevin Jiggetts as Uninformed Cop * Kym Jackson as Allison Tisdale Quotes :Beckett: No signs of struggle. He knew her. :Lanie: Even bought her flowers. Who says romance is dead? :Beckett: I do. Every Saturday night. :Lanie: A little lipstick wouldn't hurt. :Martha: Really, dollface? Who does homework at a party? :Alexis: I have a test next week. :Martha: So do I. Liver function. And you don't see me studying! :Castle: You want to know why I killed Derrick? There were no more surprises. I knew exactly what was gonna to happen every moment of every scene. It's just like these parties. They've become so predictable. "I'm your biggest fan", "where do you get your ideas?" :Alexis: And the ever-popular "Will you sign my chest?". :Castle: That one I don't mind so much. :Beckett: Says here that you stole a police horse... :Castle: Borrowed. :Beckett: And you were nude at the time. :Castle: It was spring. :Castle: Looks like I have a fan. :Beckett: Yeah, a really deranged fan. :Castle: Oh, you don't look deranged to me. :Beckett: What? :Castle: Hell Hath No Fury? Angry Wiccans out for blood? Come on, only hardcore Castle groupies read that one. :(Castle asked Beckett for photos of the murders) :Castle: I'm not asking for the bodies. Just the pictures. :Alexis: If I'm gonna have to keep bailing you out, you're going to have to raise my allowance... a lot. :(Whilst being held at gun point by Harrison Tisdale) :Beckett: Castle, you ok? :Castle: Yeah, but this psycho here needs a breath mint. :Martha: That makes about as much sense as Mousetrap.This is a reference to the Agatha Christie murder mystery play which is the longest running show of its type in the world. It has been running in the West End of London since 1952. By tradition, at the end of each performance, audiences are asked not to reveal the identity of the killer to anyone outside the theatre, to ensure that the end of the play isn't spoiled for future audiences. Featured Music *"When I Grow Up" - The Pussycat Dolls *"Stop and Stare" - OneRepublic Notes *Jon Huertas, Seamus Dever, and Tamala R. Jones were credited as Guest Starring only in this episode. While Monet Mazur was credit as starring. Trivia *When the detectives flip open the book of the suspect with the scribbled drawings in it; the title is Storm Fall. This is the book that Castle gives Beckett an advanced copy of at the end of the show. A goof? Or maybe the suspect attended the launch party at the start of the episode, or got the book from one of the guests. *When Beckett approaches Castle at the party and takes him to the police station he has a clean shave. In the interrogation room he suddenly has a more than one day growth of beard. When he returns home some hours later, he again has a clean shave. *Beckett conducts her interview with Castle in the interrogation room. We know from subsequent episodes that she normally uses the lounge to conduct interviews with "friendly" sources and only uses the interrogation room for suspects, criminals, or people she considers to be troublesome. *Castle returns home after the interrogation to find Martha singing with a man she met at the party. While the clock clearly reads 12:45am (and Castle discusses this with Alexis), there appears to be sunlight streaming through the windows onto Martha. It might have been light from light outside-- except that subsequent episodes show the same room to be very dark at night. *Esposito says that watching Beckett trying to deal with Castle is more fun than Shark Week. *Beckett's badge number is "0335" in this episode. References *Castle-Fans.org - Season 1 Plot Summaries External links : 101 Category:Season premiere Category:Season 1